Gaara'a Kitten
by INSANITY-IS-HANNAH
Summary: Bronwynn woke up in a desert. she was a kitten. But the bigger problem, she is not in her world. She becomes Temari's Kitten and must find a way to turn back into a human so she can...well...there is two things she can do. One, get back home. Two, capture the attention on a certain KazeKage.
1. Chapter 1

"Ow..." I muttered, getting onto all fours. I tried to stand, but just went back down. My scowl turned into a look of shock as I took in paws instead of hands. They were covered in white fur with black above them. I felt my tail swish as I glanced back at it. White at the tip, the rest was black. But the bigger shock was looking at my surroundings. I was in a desert. A. Freaking. Desert. Looking to my left, I could see a gate in the distance.

That was my only option, so I started running to it. No I was not a full grown cat, I was a kitten. Awesome, just frigging awesome! When I got there, I noticed guards standing around the gate. It was open so all I had to do was run past them. But there clothing was weird...and what place had guards? They had shiny headbands on and I strained my cat eyes to see it better.

I nearly died, right there. They had the thing for the sand village out of Naruto on them. "Holy crap" I said, making a guard look down at me. Fuck! My cover! NOOOO! But he smiled and came down to my level. "Hey there little kitten" he said, sounding soft and caring. Hm, well that went better then I thought it would. I slowly walked over to him and he held his hand out to me.

Sniffing it, I found that he smelled of soap and...oh my gay, SUGAR! He gently rubbed my head and scratched my ear. I closed my eyes and purred. He slowly put his hand around my small middle and lifted me into his arms. "I think Temari was looking for a kitten to call her own, do you want to meet her little girl?" he asked.

I rubbed my head on his cheek and meowed. "Well then lets go see her" he turned and started walking through to village. I looked at all the shops and restaurants as he took me up to the main building. All of a sudden, I felt very small and weak under the shadow of the huge ass building. "Shit me fluffy bunnies..." I muttered, making the man look down at me and smile.

He must have heard a meow, witch sucks, because people would find me cute and treat me with no respect. Damn cute kittens! But he walked in the front door and there was a young girl sitting at a desk that looked up when we came in. "Is Lady Temari in?" he asked. The girl nodded and got up, walking over to a flight of stairs. "I will get her, you may wait here" and with that she left the room.

The guard dude sat in a chair with me on his lap. He started running his hand across my fur, making me want to fall asleep. So...i fell asleep.

~**Cat Nap~**

A sequel of joy woke me. I looked up sleepily to see Temari staring at me, her face close to mine. Yawning, I noticed I was on the chair alone and the guard guy was gone. I stood and stretched, earning a smile from Temari. Most likely because she found me cute. "But hole!" I meowed, making her sequel from her. I never knew she was so...girlish...when it came to kittens.

"I must show you to Gaara!" she declared, grabbing me from the chair. I was stunned for a moment because I was a Gaara freak back home and all knew this. Any who dis-ed him and I found out...well... lets just say, it isn't pretty. She took me up stairs and down hall ways and all over the place till I lost all sense of were I was.

After a bit more walking, she stopped in front of a door. She knocked twice and a sexy, deep voice said "Enter" I was having a heart attack. She pushed the door open, revealing Gaara, all decked out in his Kazekage robes. And looking damn sexy I MIGHT ad. His eyes came to look at me and he raised what I'm sure would have been an eye brow. Temari came up to his desk and set me down. Me, being the dumb ass I am, walked over to the edge, and jumped into his lap. He looked down at me and I rubbed against him, purring.

His hand came down and grabbed me by the scruff of the neck. I meowed and struggled to get down. He set me on the desk and looked at Temari. "Does she have a name yet?" he asked. "No, I wanted to get you're opinion" she said, petting me. I rubbed against her hand, at least some one likes me. "How about Meiwakuna?" he asked. "Gaara! Don't be so mean to her. Just because she wanted you to pet her doesn't mean she's annoying!" Temari cried.

He called my annoying? Bastard...still love him. "Fine, how about Akumu?" he asked. Temari looked thoughtful. "What the hell does it mean!?" I meowed at them. They both looked at me. "Akumu it is!" Temari declared. I sat there, enjoying the attention I got from Temari, and wishing that Gaara would pet me. But he was hunched over his papers, pen in hand. "Damn, he is a sexy ass worker..." I mumbled, making Gaara look up at me for a moment.

I got up from were I was sitting and walked over next to his paper. He looked at me for a moment before going back to work. "Pet me damn you!" I meowed at him. "Temari, get your cat off my desk" he said. I put my paw on his hand and meowed. He looked up at me with a scowl. My cat eyes narrowed and I knocked the pen from his hand, making him look surprised for about point two seconds. "Come on Akumu, lets leave Gaara to his work" Temari said, picking me up.

"Go show her to Kankuro" Gaara called as Temari closed the door. "No way I'm letting him see you" she said to me, walking down the hall. "Let's go by some stuff for you, a bowl, a collar, some food and such" I tuned out her rambling and thought about how I could turn back to a human. Water? Blood? All the fan fictions say that's how it works, but I don't think it will.

I got lost in my thoughts and next thing I knew, I was out side. "I think I can live with the heat, I hate the cold" I said, making Temari look down at me. I knew that all she heard was a meow or two. She held me up to her face and stared at me. "I wish I knew what you were saying" she said. "You have no idea, girl" I meowed, making her smile.

"Let's go get your stuff" she said, carrying me to town. We came to a stop at a store for pet things and she walked around, looking at collars. She stopped at a red one with spikes on it, and a little charm that looked like Gaara's gourd. "You like this one?" she asked, holding it closer to me. My little kitten eyes widened and I tried to grab it with my paws. Temari laughed. "I'll take that as a yes" she said, holding it in her other hand. Yes. I could fit in only one of her hands. Fuck off.

She got a pair of black bowls, a matching leash for my collar, and some cat food and liter. When we left the store, she set me down and put my collar on. It felt weird to were a collar, but I could get used to it. She clipped the leash on and we started walking again. We walked around, Temari got some food with some water for me, and we started back to the main building.

Temari walked in the door and the same girl was at the desk. "Hello lady Temari" she said, smiling. Temari nodded to the girl and picked me up, unclasping leash from my collar. Once we were out of the room, Temari sighed. "I don't like her, she is way to happy. But enough of that, lets go show Gaara your new collar!" she said, taking through the confusing halls again. But this time, when we turned a corner, there was a flock of fan girls standing at the door to Gaara's office.

**Went to my high school! it sucks... Any one go to New Prague high in Minnesota? if you do, i am one of your new freshmen friends! Tell me in a review! Let's be friends! Byeeee**

**-Insanity**


	2. Chapter 2

"Gaara! Marry me!" "Gaara let me in!" "GAARA!" rang through the hall, making my ears hurt. I jumped from Temari's arms, a grin coming to my kitten lips. A snarl came from my mouth and I dashed at the girls. Only one looked at me, but turned back to the door about a second later. This made me mad and I launched myself at her.

My claws came out in mid air and came into contact with her face. The girl screamed and fell into the other girls, making them fall like dominoes. I bit her ear and tasted blood flood my mouth. She started crying so I moved to the next girl, clawing at her middle. There were Chris-Cross scratches all over her stomach. I jumped away from her, letting her and all the others run down the hall and out of sight. Gaara's door opened, showing a confused red head.

"Bitches" I meowed, walking back over to Temari. She leaned over and picked me up, smiling. "Good girl Akumu!" she said, petting me. "What did she do?" Gaara asked, coming over to us. "She tried to kill your fans" Temari said. Gaara just kind of looked at me for a moment before lifting his hand and scratching my ear. This made me happy for two reasons: One. I was being praised for hurting people. Two. GAARA WAS PETTING ME! Okay...so I might have hurt all the fan girls out of jealousy...but have you _looked_ at Gaara!? Who wouldn't find him sexy!?

But if you don't like him, I will respect your opinion. Also it means more Gaara for me. Smiley face. But he only pet me for a moment before going back into his office and closing the door. "What you got there sis?" I heard from behind Temari. Gaara was in his office, so there was only one person that could be.

Temari sighed and turned around, showing me her other brother. He had his face...stuff on and his eyes widened when he saw me. "When did you get the cat?" Kankuro asked. "Earlier, her name is Akumu" Temari said. He raised and eye brow. "Gaara's idea" she said, making Kankuro shake his head. "She doesn't look like a little nightmare" he said, raising his gloved hand to pet me. "THAT'S WHAT IT MEANS!?" I meowed. Kankuro backed his hand away and Temari laughed.

"Guess she doesn't like you" she said, a smug look on her face. I meowed softer this time and jumped to the floor. I padded over to Kankuro's legs and wound around them, purring. He smirked at Temari and picked me up. I rubbed my face on his cheek, not making a dent in his face make up crap, whatever the hell it's called. He smiled and held me at arms length. "What?" I meowed.

"That stuff for her?" Kankuro asked, nodding to the bag in Temari's hand. "Ya, now give me my Akumu" she said, holding out her hands. "Never thought I would here you say that" he said, setting me in her arms. She chuckled and turned to walk down the hall, most likely to her room. About have way down the hall, we heard a door open. "Temari?" Gaara said. "Yes?" she asked, turned slightly.

"Nice collar" he said before disappearing back into his office. She smiled and I inwardly fan girl-ed...all over the place.

I was sitting on Temari's bed as I watched her set up my bowls and such. **(I will let you take in Temari's room as you will. So make up your own and enjoy!)** My kitten eyes scanned across the array of toys set out for me. I settled on a small, red ball with a blue feather hanging from it. My legs pushed me off the bed and I attacked the thing. It rolled across the room and I ran after it, well aware of Temari's laughter. But a knock at the door interrupted my killing of the toy and I watched Temari get up to open it. An anbu member stood there, mask and all! "Lady Temari, I was sent to escort you to the Leaf Village" he said, all formal like. "Right..." she looked back at me. "Take me to Gaara!" I meowed, pawing my toy over with me.

She smiled and picked both me and the toy up. "I'll let Gaara watch you wile I'm gone" she said, making me smile my little kitten smile.

~**Confusing as hell walk to Gaara's office~**

Temari knocked on the door, Gaara said enter, and we walked in. His eyes lifted to land on me and I meowed. "I need you to watch Akumu wile I'm at the Leaf Village" she said, setting me and my toy on his desk. "Why don't you let Kankuro watch her?" he asked, apparently annoyed. "I'm not letting the perv watch my new kitten! You are much more responsible than he is" she said, walking out.

Gaara let out a sigh and I meowed. He looked over at me with narrowed eyes and I shrunk away from him. He seemed to spot the red ball and flicked it off his desk. My head darted in it's direction and I jumped after it, trying to tear into it like before. I heard the slightest chuckle and I looked over at Gaara in shock. Only once ever did I see him laugh in the anime. It was when he was about to murder Rock Lee. Well...not really, but he beat the shit out of that booger!

BUT ANYWAYS! Back to was going on about before, he had the slightest smile...wait...did I already use slightest? Oh well, but yes, Gaara was laughing at me. Or at least how bad I was killing the little red ball...thing. I abandoned the ball and padded over to one of the chairs in front of his desk. There was a knock at the door as I hopped up onto the chair and Gaara said enter, the smile gone from his face.

A young girl with short brown hair and black eyes walked in. "Hello Gaara" she said, much to perky for my liking. "Hello Matsuri" Gaara said, not looking up. Matsuri... wasn't that Gaara's student? Ya, that girl, who was a HUGE Gaara fan girl. I moved up to the desk and I stared at her, letting my eyes bore into her soul. "W-who's this little one?" she asked, my eyes having the desired effect on her. "That's Akumu, Temari's new kitten" he said, glaring at me.

I looked away from her and went to the floor. Wile they were talking, I noticed the door was open. To flee, or not to flee? To flee! If no one was gonna pay any REAL attention to me, I would go explore.


	3. Chapter 3

About five minuets into my exploration, I was lost. It was expected though, I didn't know this place at all. The only way to find out was to go see! Right now, I had found stairs...going up. I sniffed the air and could smell freshness from above. "That must be the roof" I started going up and came to a closed door. I could do this, I moved back to the edge of the step and jumped, grabbing the door knob with my claws and twisted.

It opened and I landed on my feet. Maybe being a cat wasn't all that bad, I mean, I could still open doors. There was a wind up here and I loved the feel of it rolling through my fur. Wow, that was a really weird thing to think...oh well! But my enjoyment was over when I heard someone open the door the rest of the way.

I felt a thin stream of sand wrap around my small middle self. The sand pulled back and my claws scraped against the ground as I tried to get away. "Hey, I was exploring!" I meowed as Gaara's sand pulled me back. "Don't go running off again, Temari would kill me if something happened to you" he said, picking me up. "Screw that! Next chance I get, I'm going off again!" I meowed.

He carried me back to his office and set me on his desk. "Now don't go any were" he said, sitting down. I glared at him and jumped to the floor. Sitting in front of the door and willing some one to walk in was the only thing I could do. I needed to keep my ability to open doors a secret. Luckily, I didn't need to wait for long. There was a knock at the door and Gaara, not paying attention, said "Enter" it opened, showing an anbu member. I dashed out between his legs and I heard Gaara call after me.

The first thing I found were stairs going down...so...i did as the stairs did. Went down. I jumped down three at a time and found myself in the main lobby area place. The young girl was still at the desk and just kind of watched me at I raced across the floor. But my path to freedom was blocked as Matsuri walked in through the front. She crouched down to catch me and as her hands came around me, my claws came out.

They connected with her cheek and went down. It all kind of went I slow motion for me. The blood slowly welled in the wounds as her hands let go and flew to her face. I landed on my paws and ran out the door behind her. But damn Gaara! Damn his sexy-ness! Damn everything about him! He, again with the god damned sand, grabbed me and pulled me back before I could get any were! "That's it" he said, walking back up stairs. He walked quickly through the halls and tossed me into a room. I heard the lock click behind me as he walked away.

"DAMN YOU!" I meowed at the door, running my claws on the wooden surface. My claws left marks all over the wood but it did nothing. But I was a stubborn bitch and would NOT give up that easily! My eyes ran across the layout of the room and I spotted a window across the room. I dashed over to it and jumped onto the table under it, looking out I saw I was on the second story of the building. "I can make this" I meowed to myself.

My beck legs tensed and I pushed my self off the ledge.

**sorry for the short chapter, but more is coming in the next one. OH and sorry for taking so long, couldn't get the computer this is on :/ but i will try to upload more often OuO**


End file.
